The Timeless Love
by ToonFanJoey
Summary: After a long time of being left by Scrat, Scratte gets zapped into the 21st century by a time machine, and meets a group of forest critters who take her in and try to help her adapt to her new surroundings. When finding out she's from the past, a squirrel named Hammy, who develops feelings for her, wants her to stay with them. No rude comments please!


Now, here is a crossover fanfiction I wanted to begin for a long time. This is an _Ice Age_ crossover that focuses on a saber-toothed squirrel and does not involve an acorn as the main plot. Everyone on this website's been doing crossovers with the other _Ice Age_ characters as the main stars, but not the squirrels.  
This one will just focus on Scratte though, and she will end up in the place where I think she truly would be better off in: the _Over the Hedge_ universe. Why? Because of two reasons: **1** ) I wanted there to be a female squirrel in an OTH continuation before Scratte was even created, and **2** ) We all know that she and Scratte will never be an item, because the Blue Sky animators don't want to take squirrels seriously like they do with mammoths and just continue the unfunny, tedious Wile E. Coyote subplots. Yeah, I don't find it funny at all, maybe I did the first two movies, but since the 3rd film, I just wanted the stupid acorn cycle to die.  
Also, I've seen a massive amount of fans not taking the squirrels seriously either and have fanfictions where Scrat and Scratte continue fighting, without being aware they've done the stuff before. To my knowledge, there isn't a single crossover story where Scratte ends up as Hammy's love-interest, so I'm the first to use that idea.  
So, I think, with a major character development to Scratte, I think she'd be better off with Hammy, as well as an addition to the family he's a part of, especially considering Manny and the others would never let saber-toothed squirrels into THEIR herd. Don't judge me for thinking that, and don't judge me for having her speak later in this story. I think silent saber-toothed squirrels have grown absolutely dull! Just like that slapstick, it was fun the first couple movies, but not afterwards! So if any of you don't like it, be mature and don't comment on here.  
Now to anyone else, I do not own _Ice Age_ or _Over the Hedge_. They are owned respectively by Twentieth Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios and DreamWorks Animation.

"ToonFanJoe Productions Present"  
Our story begins in 23 million years ago B.C., in the Ice Age, to be precise, in an underground area where dinosaurs have lived and have thought to be extinct for years. In one particular tree, lived a prehistoric saber-toothed squirrel couple, known as Scrat and Scratte, after a series of squabbles, over an insignificant little acorn and eventual hook-up. They thought they should pick a tree for them to live, after starting their relationship.  
Of course, it didn't seem pleasant, as Scratte was designing the place and making Scrat do all the hard work by pushing a rock couch around. The male squirrel started questioning in his mind if a relationship is worth all this aggravation. Then when Scratte wasn't looking, Scrat noticed his acorn outside and decided to sneak away. He rejoiced happily with it, until Scratte found out he left him for it.  
Scratte tried to destroy it for good, but Scrat knew that she'd be repeating a mistake he made many times before when he tried storing the acorn himself into the ground. So Scrat tried to stop her from doing it, but it was too late as the acorn cracked a spot of the ground around them and the lava underneath sent the two flying above. They each tried climbing for the acorn, and when they reached at the same time, Scratte stared at him lovingly, and Scrat's only response was letting her go, sending her flying to the ground. She survived because she was a flying squirrel. Then the rock came flying out of a cracked hole up above and Scrat got off and danced around happily that he got his acorn back to himself.  
Scratte angrily frowned and shook her fist at him above, while he taunted her down below, holding the acorn up at the hole until the rock came falling down upon it, sending it down below and sealing up the hole to the dinosaur world forever.  
Scratte saw the acorn land near her feet and then heard her ex-boyfriend screaming on the surface. However, she decided to ignore both and tried getting back to her tree.

One night, Scratte was roaming about the prehistoric world, doing her best to avoid being seen and/or eaten by any dinosaurs. She also did her best to avoid any contact with a crazy heroic one-eyed weasel named Buck. She didn't trust anyone or anything, especially not after Scrat. Of course, during her roam, she looked envious about how all the creatures had loving families and friends to look out for them.  
She also felt that way when seeing the other mammals when she was above. She looked very downhearted, as she had no friends or family with her either, in her life. She would've had a new one if Scrat hadn't chosen the acorn over her...or maybe if she hadn't been so bossy. Then she paused for a bit, and dismissed the thought, thinking that she's better off alone.  
Then, she made it back to her tree and when she was about to head back inside, she noticed a strange glow from behind a bush. She thought maybe she should investigate whatever the glowing thing was, and that's what she did.  
She went over to the bushes, pushed them away, and saw the source of the glow: an odd, big (to her at least, but medium-sized to a sloth) futuristic contraption with buttons and numbers on it. She was awestruck at it, not knowing what this weird thing was and what it did. The red squirrel thought maybe if she pressed those weird buttons, she could find out.  
But before she could do that, she heard a loud rumble as she looked up and gasped in fear upon seeing a volcano erupt, with rocks firing down all over the place. One of the molten rocks hit a rock from up above, and as Scratte tried to run, the hit rock came plummeting down and hitting the thing on a couple select buttons. She noticed the object starting to shake and glow like mad, much to her worry. She started to run, but a stream of light came streaming out of it and zapped Scratte, and then soon, she screamed before in a flash of light, she and the object disappeared into thin air.  
"The Timeless Love"  
(End of Prologue)

Thus, this _Over the Hedge_ / _Ice Age_ crossover has begun, but I can't say when I'll finish it. I'm pretty new at this, so I'm not so good at coming up with stories like that. As for this story, it'd probably take a year or two to finish. I thought I'd at least begin it.  
Of course, I would like help with certain plot points of the story, if anoyne is kind enough to offer them.


End file.
